hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Birthday Hamtaro!/Transcript
NOTE: This episode when dubbed into English was put at the end of Ham-Hams Ahoy!/Ham-Hams and the Treasure Hunt! as the original episode was deemed too dark (implied death of Hamtaro's mother) for the showing of US audiences. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Text on Screen: Part 2: Happy Birthday Hamtaro! >>Bijou: Bonjour everybody! >>Pashmina: Hello! >>Penelope: Ookwee! >>Oxnard: Today’s a special day. >>Boss: YEAH! >>Howdy & Dexter: Why, you ask? >>Boss: Ya see, it's because... >>ALL: Today is Hamtaro’s Birthday! >>Bijou: That is right! >>Penelope: Ookwee! >>ALL: YAY! chatter in background >>Hamtaro: I think this calls for a Ham-Ham whopper of a song and dance! Fanfare >>Howdy & Dexter: In celebration of the two birthdays, let’s do the Ham-Ham Two-Step! Starts ♪♪♪ >>Howdy & Dexter: We’re Rivals, but we’re very good friends, We’re rivals through and through, in everything we do! >>Howdy: I do things differently from you, >>Dexter: I always do things better than you, >>Howdy & Dexter: Opposites, but great friends you see, Come on won’t you dance with me... Come on won’t you dance with me! Change ♪♪♪ >>In order from left to right: Oxnard, Bijou, Hamtaro: Sunflower seeds can be together, Whether it's sunny or stormy weather, Helping each other whatever we need, Everybody join the Sunflower Team! La, la, la, la, la. Change ♪♪♪ laughing >>Penelope: Ookwee, ookwee, ookwee, ookwee, ookwee! >>Pashmina: When I wear my special pink scarf, I’ll be as happy as a hamster can be, When I wear my special pink scarf-- Its very, very, easy to see, You and I are meant to be best friend forever more, We’re best friend forever more, Friends forever more! Change ♪♪♪ >>Sandy: Twirling, whirling 'round we go, Twirling high, and twirling low, >>Stan: See the colors, how they, skip and flow, Twirling 'round, and 'round, and 'round we go, >>Stand & Sandy: Twirling fast, and twirling slow, Twirling 'round we go. Change >>Boss: I am Boss, and everybody knows it's true! Yeah! I’m the smartest and best lookin' hamster around! You got a problem? Bring it to me! Yeah! And we can work it out! So all you hamsters just listen to me, yeah! Oh yeah! >>Boss: It’s Ham-Ham time! ♪♪♪ >>Boss: Oh I’m Boss and everybody knows that you can count on me, I’m number one, if there’s a problem, You can count on me, You can count on me! >>ALL: Yeah! Applause closes >>Bijou: I just had my birthday on the tenth of July. >>Hamtaro: Cappy and I were born August 6th, only one year apart! >>Boss: My birthday’s in September. >>Stan: Are Hamtaro and Cappy twins? >>Sandy: No, we're just us! >>Postie: There’s a birthday party every month with the Ham-Hams! >>ALL: Yeah! >>Hamtaro: We’ll save ya a piece of sunflower cake! >>Bijou & Pashmina: Yay! >>Penelope: Ookwee! >>ALL: You’re invited to the party, come celebrate with us! Starts cheering ♪♪♪ >>ALL: Happy Ham-Ham Birthday! >>Oxnard: We’re all here for your special day! >>ALL: Happy Ham-Ham Birthday! >>Boss: You know with us, you’re number one! >>ALL: Happy Ham-Ham Birthday to you! laughing >>Howdy: You just get better as the days go by, That’s three hundred, six-five reasons why, >>Dexter: We love you more and more, That’s what we’re all singing for! >>Penelope: OOKWEE! >>Pashmina: Everyone knows, that you’re the star, No matter what you do or where you are! >>Penelope: Oookwee! >>Cappy: You always make us happy, We always have fun! You’re our best friend, You’re Number One! >>Oxnard: Is it your laugh, is it your smile, is it that you’re happy all the while? >>Bijou: I’m not sure, but one thing I know, >>ALL: We’ll follow you wherever you go! >>ALL: Happy Ham-Ham Birthday! >>Hamtaro: I must be the luckiest hamster alive! >>Oxnard: You know it! >>ALL: Happy Ham-Ham Birthday! >>Boss: We just gotta sing it one more TIME!! >>ALL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU! >>ALL: YEAH! >>ALL: Happy birthday Hamtaro!! >>Hamtaro: Heke! this point, a series of slides appears on screen with each of the Ham-Hams, their birthdays, and signs. Category:Episode Transcripts